Stefanie Hofmann
In Game Knowledge * Just appeared with the Anarchs from Ivanić-grad. * Claims to hail from Berlin, where she knows Kifla from. The two were seen bickering, and smiling, and joking, and hugging, and yelling at each other. They go waaay back. * Mostly stuck to her own Anarch friends, but mingled a bit with some serpent like kindreds. And some lovely Toreadors. * She is absolutely fascinated by the Nosferatu pet rat. His tail is so soft! * Her favourite past-time seems to be socializing with Elders... Or running from them. Kind of the same with this one. * Seems awfully perky at times. And shy. And sometimes cold. Ah, Malkavians. * If one was standing close enough, they could hear her refusing to give a blood sample to the Tremere Primogen. * Meows a lot. I'm taking a wild guess here, but perhaps she thinks she's a cat? * She was present during the explosion in Novi Zagreb, supposedly coming across some hunters. She is trying to hide from them as much as possible. * Believed to have died in the fire in Ivanić-grad. She now responds to the name "Stefanie Hofmann". * Some while ago, expressed her... dissapointment in the Anarch movement and their new baron Sale , and left the "kindergarten". * After expressing her desire to join the Camarilla, she spent some time in isolation, trying to mentally prepare herself for her new surroundings. * Her patron was the ancilla Johanna Klose , a fellow Malkavian, who turned out to be her Sire. She is very... "klose" with her, not much seen without her by her side. This patron seemed very serious about her new protege, which all makes sense when you add the motherly component into the equation. * Claimed to have some visions of Sale and a great, green fire... Future or hallucination? You never know with Malkavians. In any case, this kindred is becoming more and more paranoid by the minute, especially when she sees any Caitiff around her... * On the last grand Elysium, she entered the Camarilla. She had some problems stepping before the Prince and the Elders, but managed somehow... She had to storm off right after it, though. The Harpy Rumors Fresh hearsay: *Just became a fully-fledged member of the Camarilla, and already the rumors of her mental condition getting in the way of her successfully fulfilling official orders have begun circulating. Could this cause problems to Clan Malkavian, already rumored to be prone to cowardice and poor judgement? *Is she that embarrassed of her past that she changed her name? Or maybe she could finally reveal her real name after entering (re-entering?) Camarilla? What ever the reason, so long Mica, hello Stefanie! *This cat is driving a wedge between siblings. Is she jealous? Does she want all those strong manly Brujah all to her self? She did the same thing to Kifla before, and just look at how that ended! Old news: * Some say she is the reason behind Kifla joining the Camarilla. And now think about that sentence! And now think about it again!